


Caballa con tempura para cenar

by Satoki_72



Category: Free!
Genre: AU?, Cute, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot - Para Haru solo había existido Rin, pero ahora él se había ido y después de todo era un hecho que Makoto estuviera enamorado de Haruka. - Boys love fic. Es tan cursi que casi me quiero morir, es decir Fluffy everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caballa con tempura para cenar

Makoto acompañó a Haru por las calles de Iwami Chō, era invierno y hacía frío. Pronto terminarían en curso escolar y empezarían en la secundaria alta, habían optado por el Iwatobi por ningún motivo en especial. 

Ciertamente Makoto cuidaba de Haru como si fuera un hermano, pero la realidad era que sus sentimientos albergaban deseos mucho más profundos. Haru lo sabía, mas no tenía consciencia de como corresponderle después de todo lo que le había pasado con Rin. Él se había ido dejándolo solo y cuando había vuelto sin que nadie más que el mismo Haru lo supiera de casualidad prácticamente solo le había faltado escupirle en la cara.

El moreno sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, nunca propuesto de mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad después de aquello se había sumido en un silencio abismal hasta con el que consideraba su mejor amigo, Makoto Tachibana. 

— Tengo ganas de que acabe el invierno, en verano podríamos nadar en la playa — decía Makoto casi para sí mismo, pues a veces dudaba de que Haru estuviera recibiendo ondas en la misma emisora en la que él hablaba. Lo cierto es que a él lo de la playa no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero sabía que a Haru sí y aquello era lo que realmente le parecía importante.

— Claro — contestó Haru. Sólo pensaba en la mediocridad, quería alcanzarla para perderse y desdibujarse. Dejar de destacar era algo que ansiaba de un modo simple, aquello le había costado la relación con Rin.

Los chicos entraron en la vacía y solitaria casa de Haruka, vivía solo desde que sus abuelos habían fallecido y no era raro que Makoto se quedase a cenar con él y a veces a dormir.  
Haru sacó varias caballas de la nevera y las dejó sobre el mármol, sacó del primer cajón su cuchillo santoku y lo depositó al lado mientras colocaba una sartén sobre el fogón. El moreno rebanó el pescado con el cuchillo cuidadosamente, quitándole la cabeza y sacando las tripas del animal hacia fuera. Aquella acción monótona y habitual podrá parecer pesada, pero para él era casi un ritual. Disfrutaba cocinando aquel pescado de todas las formas que conocía, aunque su favorita fuera aquella.

Makoto le miraba mientras sacaba algunas verduras de la nevera. A pesar de que a su compañero no le entusiasmase demasiado el pepino y la zanahoria, pensaba preparar una tempura ligera para acompañar al pescado. Quizá una sopa miso hubiera sido ideal de primer plato, pero no había demasiado tiempo para hacerla si querían repasar para los exámenes de la semana siguiente. Rebozó cuidadosamente la verdura cortada en finas láminas mientras Haru freía el pescado con un poco de salsa de soja, él mismo la freiría mientras ponían la mesa. 

Cocinaban en silencio, no era raro. Los silencios cómodos son extraños, en la vida hay mucha gente que nunca los experimenta. Esa clase de gente genera millones de conversaciones, algunas más insulsas que otras para llenar un vacío que les incomoda, un vacío que en realidad está en sus corazones. Pero Haruka y Makoto no eran esa clase de personas, afortunados de haberse encontrado podían pasar horas y horas en silencio, sin articular una palabra sin que sus sentimientos se vieran desosegados por ese motivo. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin que el vacío fuera molesto, sintiendo que más bien el vacío les envolvía y calmaba sus frenéticos pensamientos. 

Precisamente por aquello, Makoto se sentía tan atraído por su compañero. Acostumbrado al ruido de sus hermanos pequeños y a todas las responsabilidades que debía tomar en posición de adulto que daba ejemplo, únicamente al lado de Haruka las cosas parecían simples.  
Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, esta estaba perfectamente dispuesta. Dos boles de arroz dispuestos junto a donde la caballa se extendía con un poco de salsa de soja y al lado la tempura.

Haruka tomó sus palillos, y en modo de agradecimiento a Makoto por su trabajo, tomó un pedazo de zanahoria llevándoselo a la boca tras mojarlo en la salsa.  
El de claros cabellos le miraba comer, ambos lo hacían despacio y cuidadosamente. Tenía intención de preguntarle muchas cosas pero lo cierto es que no sabía por dónde empezar y envidiaba muchísimo a Nagisa, aunque incauto siempre formulaba sus inquietudes con fluidez.

— He estado pensando en que hacer después de la secundaría alta— empezó a decir, no quería separarse de Haruka por nada pero tenía sus propios sueños después de todo—, voy a intentar entrar en la universidad de Tokio y me preguntaba…

—Sí, quiero ir contigo — Contestó Haru casi como si le leyese la mente. En realidad no se imaginaba sin el otro chico, se sentiría perdido. Makoto sonrió satisfecho.

— Pensaba que, con tus habilidades para nadar quizá podrías entrar en una buena universidad privada— Makoto sabía que aquello era algo que Haruka no quería oír, pero se veía en la necesidad de ser sincero respecto a lo que pensaba— Y quiero que vengas conmigo, pero también tienes que barajar tus oportunidades… 

—Ya sé que nunca he dedicado suficiente tiempo a los estudios como para tener unas notas como las tuyas, pero yo solo nado free style— Haruka ladeó la cabeza y siguió comiendo como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido. Le gustaba que Makoto se preocupase y que fuera realista, pero al mismo tiempo le incordiaba.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Haru recogió la mesa mientras Makoto tendía los futones en el piso de arriba. Dos en la misma habitación. Aquello a veces se le hacía incomodo, sobre todo cuando descuidadamente Haruka se cambiaba de ropa frente a él. Era algo natural, propio de la confianza mutua entre los dos, además no dejaban de compartir los vestuarios y las duchas cuando nadaban así que no había nada raro en ello, pero es que él no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su amigo. A menudo se encontraba a si mismo con una erección imposible de contener y su único salvoconducto era girarse y esperar que pasara.   
Después de estudiar un rato, ambos chicos subieron al piso de arriba y se estiraron en sus futones. Es curioso como a veces solo necesitas apagar las luces para que todos los pensamientos del mundo vengan a tu cabeza, a menudo Haru apagaba las luces o se metía en la bañera a oscuras durante horas tratando de eliminar el ruido de afuera para escuchar sus propios pensamientos. 

—Makoto, ¿Quieres jugar a adivinar lo que pienso? — dijo Haru centrando su vista en un punto del techo. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir la silueta de la lámpara y los paneles que cubrían las vigas de la casa.

— Está bien, pero no mucho rato— contestó el otro girándose y mirando la silueta de su compañero.   
Haruka se destapó y salió de su futón, para introducirse en el de su amigo. Sus rostros quedaron a escasa distancia cuando el moreno se situó encogido cerca Makoto, que como siempre que Haru actuaba de aquel modo extraño se ponía nervioso.

—Dime, en qué estoy pensando— una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en la cara del moreno a la par que entornaba los ojos.

—Estás pensando en agua, está claro, lo que no sé es si en una cascada o en un rio que desemboca en la playa— contestó Makoto riéndose de su compañero.

—No, te has equivocado — Haru alargó la mano y tomó la de Makoto— Estaba pensando en tú persona, en ese momento en el que entres en la universidad de Tokio, me sentiré muy feliz por ti.

Makoto se sonrojó un poco, de sentirse más seguro de sí mismo quizá le hubiera besado.

—Nunca podré ocupar el lugar de Rin, pero… — la voz del alto se cortó cuando los labios de Haruka se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso sencillo, simple y superficial, pero suficientemente potente como para dejar a Makoto desorientado.

—Pero te mereces una oportunidad — Terminó la frase Haru abrazándole. — De hecho no puedes remplazar a Rin, porque si el Haru obsesionado por aquel niño de pelo rojizo ya no existe, es porque estás tú.— Haruka apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Makoto.— Aún que a menudo no sé cómo demostrártelo…


End file.
